A Piada do Destino
by Ethereal Fay
Summary: Não há mais luz no fim do túnel para ela. Sua vida vazia jamais teve algum motivo. O silêncio da morte se aproxima com lentidez... A jovem, por fim, abraça sua única opção de morrer em paz.


**A piada do destino**

**Haruno Sakura, 7 de Fevereiro, Sábado, debaixo de uma árvore**

_Eu fecho meus olhos, me entregando à sorte. A alvorada, brilhando sobre meu rosto suavemente, me deixou lembranças sobre minha vida. Nunca foi tão doce morrer, posso garantir, afinal... A morte me acompanha desde o momento que me apaixonei pelo Sasuke._

_Por que? Pergunto-lhes, meus leitores, por que justamente no momento em que amei alguém, meu primeiro, último e único amor? Posso começar com a minha mísera existência... Ou preferem o momento em que gostei daquele que me matou, na inocência e quietude? Creio melhor ser pelo momento em que gostei de alguém, antes disso minha existência e nada eram um único mesclar._

_Eram uma noite fria de primavera, época do florescer das cerejeiras. Eu comemorava, tristemente, a chegada da primavera. Uma flor, justamente a primeira da estação, cai sobre meus pés. Agacho lentamente para pegar e sentir a fragância, porém o vento a leva embora._

_Como qualquer criança, sem maldade e pura, corri atrás da bela flor. Momentos depois, caiu aos pés do menino que eu amei. Uma bela artimanha do destino, admito. Como sempre pensei: "A vida é uma festa. Só termina, quando a dança acaba". Venha amigos, vamos rir da minha piada, de minha vida rastejante e inútil, afinal... A dança ainda não acabou, não acham?_

_Como eu narrava, a flor caiu aos seus pés e ele me entregou. Agradeci, tímida, e continuei meu caminho com a imagem do belo garoto em mente. Após caminhar uns, mais ou menos, cinco metros de distância, ele me chamara para brincar. Como qualquer criança faria, aceitei o pedido e fui brincar com o garoto que fez minha mente dançar. Seu nome? À vocês, meus amigos, podem chamá-lo de Sasuke. Eu ainda o considero meu Sasuke-kun._

_Após um longo tempo de amizade, tínhamos um imenso carinho entre si. Lembro-me, ainda estava para fazer sete anos. Sasuke, meu querido, levou-me à sua casa. Naquele dia, com uma imensa alegria, anunciou que quando crescêssemos íamos nos casar. Fiquei radiante! Parece que aqueles momentos, arrastados pelas areias do tempo, afundaram levando minha felicidade junto._

_Cerca de um mês depois, viajei. Foi nessa época que ocorreu o famoso Massacre Uchiha. O mais triste é que não pude estar aqui para ficar com ele. Soube que me procurara, este é o que mais que me comove. Triste e irônico, tal qual minha vida e sina._

_A minha chegada, não vi seus olhos ônix me esperando no porto. Aqueles olhos doces, que jamais dera chance de ver seu brilho novamente, pelo menos mais uma vez. Depois disso voltei a me afastar de tudo e de todos, com medo. Medo de que algo pudesse acontecer a estes, por eu ser aliada._

_A primeira a não gostar da condição que eu estava, fora a Ino. Minha primeira aliada, realmente. Ela me ensinou a rever o mundo, com outros olhos. Com um brilho sagaz em meus olhos esmeraldinos de cigana._

_Tentei fazer o Sasuke meu querido novamente, mas o trauma não deixou. Aquele seu maldito irmão. Após isso comecei a criar ódio deste rapaz, que sempre me tratara com carinho e afeição._

_Ao mesmo tempo que tentei evitar o Sasuke, pelo menos para sofrer menos, me aproximei. Desisti de evitá-lo fui à luta. Era até um tanto divertido._

_Então veio a escolha dos times. As areias do tempo me pregaram mais uma peça, uma armadilha indiscutívelmente gostosa e cruel. Estaria próxima de meu querido, mas também estaria tão afastada..._

_Aos poucos fui me afastando do meu time, ficando para trás. Eles avançando, enquanto eu me afundava e regressava. Meus queridos amigos... tão distantes e poderosos. Nem parece que já foram do mesmo nível que eu pertenço._

_Naruto... Meu melhor amigo... Jamais esqueceu de cumprir suas promessas, desde a mais insignificante, me proteger, à seu grande sonho de ser Hokage. Meu verdadeiro aliado, talvez o único que ainda fosse me aceitar._

_O tempo correu, e levou o Sasuke consigo, para perto do Orochimaru, um maldito que conseguiu dar poder àqueles olhos famintos e vorazes. Por sorte, ele matou o mestre e o irmão._

_Fiquei esperançosa que ele fosse regressar, mas isso não ocorreu. O tempo passou correndo mais uma vez e nem pude respirar. Chegou a época do meu último encontro com o Sasuke. Foi uma luta entre nós, o, antes, trio Genin de Konoha. Agora, Naruto Hokage, Sasuke Nukenin, e eu a Chuunin._

_Nós três quase morríamos, sem força, totalmente esgotados. Neste momento Naruto deu seu RasenShuriken e o Sasuke morreu cuspindo sangue. Segundos antes de sua morte, me abaixei para ter uma última palavra. Ele apenas disse:_

_- Gomenasai... Aishiteru, Sakura.__- deu um suspiro curto e sofrido - Nunca se esqueça._

_Essas foram suas últimas palavras que jamais esquecerei._

_Após esta experiência, perdi o que mais tinha de precioso: minha vontade de viver. Eu vivia em um quarto, chorava, e esperava a morte._

_Agora, neste exato momento, sinto que ela realmente está chegando para me buscar... Ela será bem-vinda. Minha piada do destino, como muitos devem ter percebido, com a narrativa, foi a flor no início da história! Foi ela que me fez conhecer o Sasuke e perceber que ele era a única coisa que me faria feliz._

_Esse são meus últimos momentos na terra, e, por isso, deixo este diário para que se lembrem de mim. A cada segundo sinto meu corpo em paz. Este é o meu Adeus, que jamais pude dar._

_À vocês que leram digo Adeus, e dou boa sorte com a vida. O Sasuke está aqui me esperando para passar a eternidade dançando, aproveitando a festa fora da vida. Contando piadas do destino por toda a eternidade._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Owari**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eu ainda não acredito que escrevi uma coisa desta. Ficou tão perfeita! Eu escrevi em fevereiro, postei no Nyah!, e está lá. Na época, achei uma bobegem, mesmo estando boa. Hoje, dando uma resfriada no assunto, fui reler e achei muito perféquiti.** _Eu só peço uma coisa à vocês: REVIEWS!_** É para uma aspirante a cronista, que quer ganhar opniões para ser feliz e escrever seu livro.**

**Beijos e me talkem.**


End file.
